


Dark

by talefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tries to accept the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

There was no moon on Halloween that year. 

The night was black as pitch outside as each new piece of news broke upon Remus, the brightness of each messenger Patronus only seeming to double the darkness pressing against his windows. 

Much of what was urgently relayed to him fell on deaf ears. In order to continue existing from this point in time and space, there were two things that he needed to acknowledge as being true. He was stuck, frozen in time, unable to take those next steps toward the future. He thought, in a fuzzy and half-conscious sort of way, that this darkness was his eternity now. Never again would he know anything but this impenetrable, unshakeable night, because he couldn’t - physically _couldn’t_ \- believe in the world as it was now. He couldn’t exist in a world where James and Lily Potter had been killed. He couldn’t exist in a world where Sirius Black had been the cause.

He rose mechanically from the chair he had fallen into when the first of these impossibilities had been presented to him. He let his legs carry him to his bed. He closed his eyes, allowing the soft darkness of sleep to pull him down and away.

And he hoped he would never wake up.


End file.
